


An Omitted Truth (or Two)

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: As observant as her brainy consulting detective is, there is a significant part of her that Irene has successfully kept from Sherlock.





	An Omitted Truth (or Two)

She dances between the two worlds as she pleases, sending glows of energy with a slight flick of her wand, or weaving power networks via a few taps of keyboard on an intricate muggle device. She misbehaves with grace, taking joy in the best of both sides. Skilfully she keeps her worlds separate, a task proved increasingly difficult by the minute ever since the arrival of their son.

Nero has demonstrated signs of exceptional magical abilities from a very early age. Throw in the unquenchable curiosity, endless ideas for various forms of experimentation, plus a generous sprinkle of irrepressible mischief, and it's the perfect recipe for mishaps to occur on a regular basis in their two-member household.

Despite what Sherlock has been led to believe, and aside from Irene's own inclination to steer away from sentiment and domesticity, herein lies the principal reason why she'd declined his subtle and carefully worded suggestions for her and Nero to return to England, to London, _with him_.

Little did she know that a critical premise, one upon which she'd based her interactions with and decisions regarding the consulting detective, was on the verge of shattering. Or rather, it had been an erroneous assumption to begin with, and she was just about to uncover certain.. _enlightening_ facts.

It didn't exactly come as a surprise when her beaming 11-year-old boy showed her his second acceptance letter that summer, from the prestigious wizarding school across the Atlantic, a few centuries older than her own alma mater. (She was very pleased of course, even as Nero ended up choosing Hogwarts over Ilvermorny.)

Their shopping trip through Diagon Alley, however, did give her an inkling, when several strangers (around Sherlock's age or a few years older) strode over to greet them with delight and enthusiasm. ("The youngest Holmes! Off to learn to become a brilliant wizard, now aren't you? Excellent, excellent." They said.)

What confirmed her suspicion with absolute certainty was the sight of a familiar, impeccably cloaked and umbrella-wielding figure (the Minister, apparently, according to the whispers around her) on Platform 9¾ at King's Cross.

Which meant a long _talk_ with Sherlock was in order, Irene noted as she watched Nero hop on the train. Her expression spoke unmistakably of pride.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Irene and Sherlock have each kept a certain truth from the other, the Holmes family has a long wizarding history (and with Hogwarts, where both brothers attended), Mycroft is not just the British Government (#Minister for Magic), and Nero is going to be brilliant.


End file.
